The Immaculate Collection
by DoBeDoBeDo
Summary: Siete pecados capitales encarnados en Light y L. Colección de oneshots. TERMINADO.
1. Gula

DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece, todo es de Obata (ya saben...el señor que conduce autos llevando cuchillos a bordo) y de Ohba.

Notas: mi primer reto está aquí. Tengo que escribir algo sobre los pecados capitales, con Light y L como protagonistas. Este drabble me quedó bastante extraño...parece que el pecado fuera el exceso de azúcar más que de comida . U. En fin, disfruten.

Gula

Mientras Light caminaba por la calle, veía las casas decoradas con murciélagos de plástico y calabazas agujereadas. Las celebraciones americanas se habían hecho un lugar en el mercado japonés, y semejante fiesta comercial traía mucho dinero a los vendedores. Sobre todo, a los vendedores de _dulces_.

Cuando al fin llegó al sombrío edificio, reparó en que L estaba sentado frente a la pantalla, solo, con _sus dulces_.

Light rodó los ojos. Le parecía increíble que el ¡oh, gran detective! tuviera esa manía tan infantil. Todo el bendito día se le pasaba comiendo dulces, tomando té, comiendo dulces, tomando té, comiendo dulces...

-Buenas tardes, Ryuuzaki-saludó con voz aburrida, sentándose junto a él.

-¿No es de noche? Hum...-murmuró L mientras estiraba el brazo en dirección a un plato con masas.

-Ya deja de comer. Tu hígado puede enfermarse, y no podremos continuar la investigación contigo en el hospital.

-Es Halloween-la voz de L sonaba apagada.

-Para ti todos los días son Halloween-Light le dirigió una mirada significativa.

-Si muero, será mejor para ti-respondió simplemente el detective, antes de tomar uno de los azucarados aperitivos.

-Te diría que no soy Kira, pero ya se qué me responderás.

El estudiante fijó la vista en la pantalla, decidido a no prestar más atención a su molesto compañero.

-No creas que me conoces tan bien. Si así fuera, sabrías que hoy...no es un día común-Light lo miró sin comprender-. Quiero decir que es mi...cumpleaños.

-Oh, vaya. Felicidades, supongo-respondió Light desconcertado. El joven a su lado se veía ausente, así que resolvió girar su silla y continuar en lo suyo.

Pero unos segundos después, unos brazos lo rodearon, estrechándolo con fuerza asfixiante. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos oscuros que lo miraban... ¿agradecidos?

-Ryuuzaki... ¡¿qué haces?!-exclamó, apartándolo lo más suavemente que pudo.

L regresó a su posición inicial sin inmutarse. Light carraspeó, algo incómodo.

-¿Lo ves?...tanto dulce te está afectando-bromeó, con la voz temblando imperceptiblemente.

-Gracias.


	2. Envidia

Envidia

-¡Vamos, Light! ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo será una vez!

Un taladro agujereando una pared de dos metros de ancho sería música celestial al lado de _eso_.

-Misa, tenemos que trabajar. No puedes quedarte.

Y ahí estaba Yagami-kun con el sentido común de su parte.

-¡Pero no molestaré! ¡Misa se portará bien, lo juro!

Aunque, por lo visto, el sentido común no tenía mucho que hacer frente a aquella dura y obstinada cabeza.

Desde que Light trabajaba todas las noches sin excepción, Misa había desarrollado un método de tortura que consistía en ir a molestarlo hasta que la dejara quedarse junto a él. Y los investigadores no se interponían, aunque resultaba bastante incómodo tener a la modelo colgada del cuello de Light, sin parar de hablar ni por un minuto completo. Pero lo peor eran los _besos_.

Tal vez fuera falta de educación. O de vergüenza. El hecho era que Misa no tenía problema alguno en besar escandalosamente a su adorado 'novio' en frente de los demás.

Esa noche, la rubia había venido felizmente a romper la paciencia. Ya era hora de que encontrara una piedra en su zapato.

-Lo lamento, Misa-chan. Tendrás que irte.

La voz de L sonó clara y profunda, haciendo callar los murmullos de su equipo.

-¡No quiero!-protestó ella.

-Bien-dijo L, incorporándose lánguidamente. Cruzó en dos zancadas el espacio que lo separaba de la molesta muchacha y, con rapidez, la sujetó del cabello.

-¡Me estás dañando!-chilló Misa, llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

-Lo lamento mucho-replicó, arrastrándola hacia la salida.

-Espera, Ryuuzaki, yo puedo sacarla de aquí...-intentó detenerlo Light, pero calló al ver la fría mirada que L le dirigió.

Una vez en el pasillo, el detective dejó a Misa afuera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Queda prohibido abrir esta puerta hasta la mañana-dijo simplemente, sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

Light se sentó, mirando con algo de preocupación hacia la puerta.

-Light-kun, ¿vas a cooperar o prefieres irte afuera?

-Está bien, está bien, no me iré.

L miró también hacia la puerta, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No le pasará nada...

Sin saber por qué, el estudiante sonrió, guardando silencio.

­­­­­­­­­­

Notas finales: mi viaje me sirvió para darme cuenta de que a la juventud de hoy le falta vergüenza. Así que Misa me quedó bastante molesta en el fic XD Como siempre, los comentarios son bienvenidos. Seguramente, el próximo pecado sea Codicia, Orgullo o Ira.


	3. Ira

Notas: espero que este pecado no me haya salido tan OOC. De cualquier forma, si lo hubiera, está justificado (¿?). 

Ira

Los párpados se abrieron pesadamente, como si cada uno pesara un kilogramo. El cuerpo ya no le dolía, su piel no estaba cubierta de sangre y se encontraba tendido en la dura y húmeda tierra. A lo lejos, se oían pasos arrastrados y desgarbados. Encima de él, un cielo color carbón que hacía pensar en la noche, aunque sin estrellas.

-Vaya... ¿así terminó el Dios del nuevo mundo?

Esa voz le era conocida, aunque no creía volver a escucharla en vida.

-Si, lo sé. No esperabas encontrarme aquí. Pero si hablaste con tu shinigami, sabrás que todos estamos destinados a Mu, la nada. 

¿En vida? ¿Sería aquello una alucinación? ¿O realmente estaba muerto, asesinado gracias a las deducciones de esa sabandija?

-Acéptalo, has muerto. Tarde o temprano terminarías así, Yagami Light.

Un pequeño gruñido escapó de sus labios, al notar el irritante tono neutro del que había sido su rival. Con algo de esfuerzo, se incorporó para quedar enfrentado a él.

-Tú estás aquí desde antes, L, pudriéndote como la escoria que eres. No tienes méritos para hablarme así, ¿cierto?

-Aún así, me alegra que estés aquí. Tu retorcido modo de pensar no presagiaba nada bueno...

La frase fue cortada por la fuerza de un puño que impactó contra su cara. Un puño fuerte, un puño que parecía latir al compás del agitado corazón del finalmente vencido asesino. La fuerza de ese puño lo lanzó a unos metros de distancia de su posición inicial, para hacerlo caer sin dañarse.

-En este lugar no sirve de nada la fuerza bruta. Aunque también me alegra que demuestres emociones. Sólo te he visto iracundo una vez.

Ese maldito tono de nuevo. Ese tono que no demostraba molestia, dolor, deseo de venganza..._nada_. Light se precipitó de nuevo contra L. Con más fuerza que la vez anterior, volvió a golpear a su obstáculo más aborrecido.

-Deberías golpearme, porque no tendré piedad. ¡Se que puedes hacerlo, así que vamos, golpéame!

-Ya te lo dije, la fuerza no sirve de nada.

-¡¿Para qué viniste?! ¡¿Para recordarme mí fracaso?! ¡¿Para burlarte?! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Sigo siendo superior a ti!

Cada frase iba acompañada de un nuevo golpe. Un golpe que parecía destrozar los huesos, pero que no provocaba reacción alguna en el detective.

-¿Sigues siéndolo?-preguntó simplemente, antes de asestar una fuerte patada en el mentón del otro. Light se elevó en el aire, cayendo con fuerza en el suelo. No dolía, su cuerpo no sentía nada. Pero la humillación era la misma de antes.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, _Kira_. Como en los viejos tiempos...


	4. Orgullo

Notas: el peor drabble que he escrito -.-. Todas las colecciones tienen una manzana podrida (¿?), así que...sería bueno que ignoraran este pecado.

Orgullo

Jamás se había sentido tan bien. Los méritos, las condecoraciones, el cariño, el amor...resultaban minúsculos en comparación a aquello.

No pensaba que tener a un moribundo estrechado entre los brazos pudiera hacerle sentir tal escalofrío de placer. Pero el corazón saltaba en su pecho, sus manos sudaban, y debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la sonora carcajada que se atravesaba en su garganta.

La felicidad era posible incluso en aquel podrido mundo, donde la justicia se deterioraba lentamente. La bestial alegría que estaba sintiendo le reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo, lo animaba a creer en que el futuro utópico que deseaba podía consolidarse.

Una desencajada mueca adornó su rostro antes de ver cerrados los ojos vacíos del falso héroe. Nunca más lo vería. Nunca estaría de nuevo allí para arruinar sus sueños y su vida.


	5. Codicia

Notas: la inspiración ha vuelto. Este quedó mejor...espero que disfruten n.n

Codicia

¿Qué puede codiciar un humano?

_Dinero_. Papeles impresos con efigies de personajes históricos, los cuales pueden comprar cualquier cosa. En estos días que corren, el amor puede comprarse con dinero. La felicidad también, dependiendo de qué entienda cada persona por esa palabra.

Pero Light Yagami no quiere dinero. Según él, tampoco es humano, pero todos sabemos que eso no es así. Que tenga el poder que debería pertenecer a un shinigami es una historia completamente distinta. En fin, el caso es que no quiere dinero, pero aún así es codicioso.

Quiere el puesto más alto que un humano pueda desear. No es poder político, es control absoluto. Control sobre los actos de los que deberían ser sus iguales. Su juicio es inequívoco, implacable y omnipresente.

Quiere que todos le obedezcan. Dejar de estar bajo las órdenes de otros. Porque ya es hora de que las personas le obedezcan a su Dios.

Pero para eso, primero tiene que quitar unos cuantos estorbos de su camino. Llevará tiempo, dedicación, algún sacrificio menor, pero la recompensa lo merece.

-Light-kun, ¿estás escuchando o esa cara de idiota no es fingida?

Y hablando de estorbos...

-Estoy escuchando, gracias.

Una fingida sonrisa acompaña a la frase. Eso debe ser lo que más le cuesta a Yagami Light en su 'Cruzada del Nuevo Mundo': sonreír a la persona que más odia. Aunque, sin saber por qué, le hace sentir liberado la falta de pruebas en su contra.


	6. Pereza

Notas: ha llegado mi pecado. Como la ocasión lo merece, hice un drabble propiamente dicho, de cien palabras, ni una más, ni una menos. Tiene cierta insinuación (silbido), así que tal vez esté relacionado con Lujuria. Veremos, veremos.

Pereza

Hay muchas cosas que Light no entiende acerca de L. La más llamativa es esa inusitada energía que parece reservar, pero que no muestra. Ese 'algo' físicamente imposible.

Ya lo comprobó en su pelea: el detective lo iguala en fuerza, incluso con su delgada figura. Pero entonces, ¿por qué casi nunca se mueve?

-Ryuuzaki, ¿no necesitas descansar un rato? Podríamos caminar un poco y...

-No voy a salir, gracias.

-No tenemos que salir. Podemos estirar las piernas caminando por el pasillo, o algo así.

-Prefiero guardar mi energía-la mirada de Light lo interroga-. Por si ocurre algo a la noche.


	7. Lujuria

Notas: mi primera tabla completa. Por cuestiones de lógica, este capítulo tiene advertencia de Lemon. Disfruten del último pecado :)

Lujuria

Misa hace comentarios idiotas. Ambos recuerdan que mencionó algo como 'dos chicos encadenados da mucho que pensar'. El grito de Mogi-san expresó, sin duda, la indignación de Light.

La vida está llena de ironías. Dios suele dar pan a quien no tiene dientes. Los injustos se salían con la suya, hasta que Kira surgió para castigarlos.

Dos hechos que pueden comprobarse hurgando en la mente de los dos rivales. Ambos son correctos. Pero ninguno importa ahora.

El calor y la humedad son los mismos de siempre. Las embestidas, fuertes como siempre. El sexo se ha vuelto una rutina en la vida de los dos. Pero para ninguno significa _algo_. ¿Amor? Por favor...ellos ni siquiera creen que exista tal cosa. En la vida, todo es pura conveniencia. O, al menos, en _su_ vida.

Tal vez, sería más coherente hablar de dominación. Pero no, tampoco es el motivo. Cada uno confía plenamente en sus habilidades. Ambos creen que, llegado el momento, el otro caerá a sus pies. No se les cruza pensar que una guerra así concluirá con una victoria de Pirro. Sin ganadores, sin perdedores.

Ninguno sabe por qué uno posee al otro. El placer que experimentan sólo dura una milésima de minuto. Luego, ambos se miran, desafiantes, intentando contener sus jadeos. Asegurándose de que el otro no los vea débiles ni por un instante.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?-es lo que siempre pregunta, en un susurro, el detective. Light niega con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Si pudiera responder lo haría sin duda.

FIN


End file.
